Anything For You
by Crimson Tranquility
Summary: She thought she knew what her past life was like.  Thought she could begin a new life even without her memory perfect.  So why does Kakashi seem wary, Naruto seem elated, and Sasuke seem sad?  What secrets are the people closest to her hiding?


**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Soooo the idea for this fic came about randomly and quite frankly, out of nowhere and I have no idea where it will go. I know, promising, right? So here's a little synopsis on what I am thinking for this fic so far. By the way, the fic _is_ a romance but I want to leave it as a mystery as to who Sakura is paired with!

Synopsis: Sakura Haruno has lost her memory- sort of. She remembers certain events, parts of her past, and people. She thinks it's enough and she understands that her memory might never be back to normal completely, but why does Kakashi seem wary, Naruto seem elated, and Sasuke seem sad? What secrets are her closest people hiding from her?

* * *

**Black and Blue**

Everything seemed to blacken around her before bursts of color sprang forth.

Blue.

Yellow.

Green.

Black.

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

What is that? Who is that?

Sakura?

There was shaking and someone yelling in a panic.

Why?

_Sakura. _

_Sakura._

_SAKURA._

Whoever it was wanted this Sakura person to wake up.

The owner of the voice had a beautiful voice, although it was hoarse with emotion and panicky.

_Sakura!_

It was warm and soothing, even with its anxious tone. It made her want to melt.

She wanted to see whose voice it was. Who was so worried about Sakura?

There was something so intimate and loving about the way the voice wouldn't stop insisting for Sakura to wake up. To hear him and be with him.

She wanted to see who he was.

As the thoughts surrounded her head, colors drifted forth again and she found herself struggling to align them correctly, to make sense of the empty world she was in.

_Sakura! Damn it! _

_Sakura, wake up!_

_Sakura, please! I… I love you!_

That voice… he loved Sakura?

Such agony, such despair lined his voice.

Don't keep him waiting.

Huh?

Was _she_ keeping him waiting? Was she Sakura?

As soon as the thought came into her head, images seemed to flood her brain.

Yes, she knew it now. She was Sakura.

And that voice… who did it belong to?

She loved him too. Whoever it was, she knew that she loved that voice.

She had to see him.

Had to comfort him.

_Sakura!_

She needed to! He needed her to!

_I'd do anything for you…_

What? He… anything? For her?

She felt herself moving now… somehow she was feeling more pressure now.

She was feeling her limbs grow heavy- actually feeling them at all.

_Please… for me?_

For him? She would do anything too.

And so she struggled against the blanket of black that threatened to overpower back into darkness.

As she did so, voices from a past filled her head.

"_I think I might be… falling for you, too."_

"_You look beautiful like that. Just like that."_

"_It's you! DAMN IT! Are you happy now? Now that you know I'm nothing without you?"_

"_I… I… love you… Sakura."_

"_You make me care..."_

"_For the longest time… I didn't-… I thought I forgot how to… but you reminded me…"_

"_It's always been you."_

"_You're so annoying."_

None of the voices made sense but they all belonged to the same person. The same man who she somehow knew she loved.

The voice that was calling out to her.

_Was_ calling out to her.

He stopped.

Ice seemed to pierce her skin at the thought.

Where was he?

No.

He was waiting for her. He needed her to come back to him.

_I… I love you._

With that last thought, Sakura pushed through the barrier of darkness and almost immediately, white light flooded her vision.

It was soon replaced with bright, sun-kissed yellow and sky blue.

And then the room appeared in front of her.

She was sitting in a hospital room, a crowd of people in front of her.

All of whom she recognized.

"Sakura! Thank God!"

A voice surrounded her as warm arms enveloped her tightly and the soft blond hair of Naruto blurred her vision for a moment.

Directly in front of her she saw Tsunade smiling with relief while fresh tears flowed freely down her face.

Kakashi slumped in the hospital chair in the corner, his eyes shutting as he let out a deep sigh.

The sound of glass breaking caused Sakura's eyes to snap towards the doorway where a figure had suddenly appeared.

Coffee spread all over the floor around the shards of the now-broken cup and Sasuke Uchiha sank to his knees, his eyes never leaving her.

"Welcome home, Sakura," Naruto's warm voice whispered in her ear.

* * *

SO? Let me know what you think and review! Yes, I know it's very abstract and hard to understand but I meant it to be like Sakura's feelings and her memory where she can grasp some detail but not everything all at once.


End file.
